Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus includes various rotators. For example, the image forming apparatus includes a photoreceptor drum on which electrostatic latent images and toner images are formed, a developing roller, a drive roller, a conveyance roller, and a similar unit. The developing roller is to supply the photoreceptor drum with toner. The drive roller circularly drives a transfer belt to which the toner image is to be primarily transferred. The conveyance roller is to convey a sheet along a conveyance path. There is a driving apparatus for these units that includes a driving motor, a pinion gear (a driving input gear), and a driven gear. The pinion gear is directly connected to the motor. The driven gear engages the pinion gear.